Peach vs Neo
Peach vs Neo is Peep4Life's seventy-first OMM. Description Super Mario Bros. vs RWBY! Two pretty chicks wielding umbrellas as weapons battle in my seventy-first one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Neo and Roman were going through the Mushroom Kingdom, lying, stealing and cheating citizens out of their riches. Neo got a little too greedy however and went for the Princess of the kingdom: Peach! Neo was to be a distraction for Peach while Roman and White Fang henchmen robbed the castle of its goods. Neo wandered straight into the castle, kicking Toad's left and right. Peach then jumped and glided down in front of Neo. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Peach swung her umbrella at Neo, who blocked it with her own. She then revealed the sharp blade inside and jabbed it at Peach. The princess jumped back and delivered a kick, sending Neo upwards. Neo opened her umbrella and glided over Peach before kicking her in the back. Peach brought out a pan (where was she keeping it this whole time? God only knows...) The pan clanged as it collided with Neo's blade. Neo then slashed at Peach, catching her dress and tearing it, revealing the princess' football (I refuse to call it soccer, sorry Americans) kit. The lighter attire allowed Peach to move a lot quicker and deliver some nasty fast kicks. Neo backed up before using an illusion to fool Peach when she used the Peach Bomber. Peach crashed into the castle wall. To recover, she tried the Peach Blossom but Neo allowed her no time and lunged again with her blade. The sharp edge barely missed Peach's face as the princess ducked and swept the legs of Neo. Peach then went for her megastrike. She glided across the castle but Neo tricked Peach again with an illusion. Peach smashed into a wall and it collapsed on the princess. Neo smirked and walked towards the rubble before Peach reemerged and used a golf club to swing at Neo. Neo tried to dodge but the club hit her knee, forcing her to fall on the knee in question. Peach then went to decapitate Neo with the driver but Neo slashed with her umbrella in time, forcing a lock. Neo then pressed the button on her umbrella, forcing it to open. This took Peach by surprise and she jumped back. Neo came back to her feet but she was wobbly. Peach tried her luck with the megastrike again. Neo just stood and watched... ... As the attack connected with an illusion of herself. But just as Peach realized it, she felt a sharp slash across her chest. '''KO A massive gash can be seen on Peach's chest, blood pours from her body as she crashes into the floor. Neo uses her umbrella to lift the crown of the fallen princess and takes a photo of the body with her scroll. She reunites with Roman outside. "What went down in there?" Roman asked, slightly concerned for his ally's well-being. Neo simply smiled and showed the picture of the dead princess and presented the crown to Roman. A grin grew on Roman's face "I like it, it suits you. But THIS is more my style" he said revealing a red cap with the letter M on the front. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Neo! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees